


The Half-blood Ward

by 786



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, Humor, Parselmagic, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Protective Grant Ward, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: Traitor . Murderer . PsychopathThat is how his team thought of after Ward betrayed them . He has been in captivity for months ... until suddenly , an evil wizard named Voldemort makes an appearance in his cell demanding information and torturing him . The team fails to fight him off but are saved by Severus Snape and a horrified ward is taken in for questioning after being given medical attention . He reluctantly reveals a part of his past and a whole new world unknown to them and their opinions about him are changed to Victim . Hero .... And a FatherWard now has 5 more responsibilities ;1 ) Protect his daughter2 ) Protect his foster son ; The-Boy-Who-Lived3 ) Apologize to his teammates4 ) Deal with Dumbledore's shit5 ) Deal with the shit about to comeTakes place during season 2 of Agents of SHIELD
Relationships: Grant Ward/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape / Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 9





	The Half-blood Ward

Olivia Rodrigo as Lycoris Ward

Brett Dalton as Grant Douglas Ward

Hero Fiennes Tiffin as Eren Snape ( Harry Potter )

Ben Barnes as Sirius Black

Louis Garrel as Severus Snape


End file.
